Love Games
by avatartrash
Summary: Unspoken feelings lead to a competition for control. Teasing, taunting, and more than a few inappropriate public interactions, Zuko and Katara show their love for each other in the most physical way possible. Zutara smut!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is all smut. I'm just taking a break from my longer, more dramatic, and less (at the moment) smutty fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

It all started, at least to Katara's memory, almost a year into the Gaang living together.

Sokka had proposed to Suki in a garden, surrounded by purple berries and turtle ducks, and she had unhesitatingly said yes. The planning committee (mostly Katara and Ty Lee, with some key points presented by Toph) had been hard at work since the announcement, and everyone was excited for the wedding.

On the other hand, after Aang and Katara split, Toph didn't know what to with herself. She refused to be alone in the room with the Avatar, face flushing furiously when he practically chased after her, begging to know why. The earthbender, instead of confessing her feelings like Katara had insisted, took out her emotional confusion on the airbender.

At last, the Water Tribe siblings decided to lock the young lovers in a room until they sorted out their affection. Needless to say, it ended very well (after Toph threatened Sokka and Katara a few times).

However, rather embarrassingly, Katara was _very_ single and _very_ in love with her close friend.

Who just happened to be the Fire Lord.

Zuko, fortunately for the two, shared this festering love in secret. The two shared a lot of awkward stolen eye contact, hidden blushing, and accidentally rubbing of certain body parts against others.

Yikes.

Their little game, though, started on one hot afternoon.

Suki, Sokka, and Toph had been splashing happily in the Fire Lord's private swimming pool for the majority of the morning, but Katara had politely declined their offer to join. The moon was full that night, and too much water made it difficult for her to focus. Anything from crashing waves to a running tap had a pull on an intimate part of her body.

Still, she had stripped to just her white bindings and taken a dip in a secluded lake somewhere far off from the others, before heading over to the bending ring. To her surprise, it was occupied by two of her male companions. Both shirtless, huffing, and shooting flames at each other's heads, Katara made her way over to the steps to watch.

In her earlier years, Katara considered Aang's boyish figure attractive. Narrow shoulders and roundish faces were cute, of course, but nothing like the tall, well-built body of the Fire Lord. It wasn't just the appearance aspect of her firebending crush, of course. Her heart fluttered at the thought of his brooding, reserved ways. From personal moments with their friend group to commands made in meetings, Zuko was in a command that rivaled Katara's.

Plus, along with everything else, Katara had a thing for bad boys.

In the middle of their spar, Zuko caught her eyes, fumbling a little due to the distraction. Face red from exercise and glistening with sweat, he looked like a Spirit to the waterbender. Her breath hitched, and she almost threw her head backways. Curse the full moon for making her body react immediately.

On the other side of the situation, in the middle of the dirt ring, Zuko was about to have a heart attack. Peering away from his attacker every so often, he was ashamed to notice how much of an effect Katara had on him. His member hardened immediately in his pants as he trailed his eyes over the exposed parts of her wet body. The way she stared at him, eyes unmistakably full of lust, made him swallow hard, suggesting the match be cut short.

"I'm, uh," Zuko panted, attempting to conceal the tent in his pants, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Aang shrugged, "Okay, I'll go join Toph in the pool." Excitement clouded the boys innocent eyes. "If you wanna finish this match, you know where to find me."

The boys parted ways with a small bow, and the airbender ran eagerly inside.

"Oh, hey, Katara," the Fire Lord said cooly, offering a slight smirk as he walked towards the outdoor showers.

When he was no longer in her sight, his eyes widened at the reality of the whole scene. Had he been too obvious? Was the smirk too much? Agni, why was he so damn awkward?

About to step into the bathing area, he froze at the sound of rustling leaves. Instinctively, he hid behind the red shower wall, peaking his head out a bit to look around.

He almost choked when he saw Katara timidly peer her head out from the bushes, striding over to the door he had just stood in front of.

Katara, honestly, didn't know what she was thinking, or even if she was thinking. Never being the type to shy away from opportunity, though, she walked confidently over to where Zuko had claimed he would be. This could end so, so badly.

She blamed her moon cycle.

He, on the other hand, had nothing to blame his next decision on, besides pure desire and the annoyance that came with having waited for so long.

"Taking a shower?" Zuko sauntered over towards her, revealing himself from his hiding place.

Katara's face flushed the shade of a fire lily, her eyes wide and looking like the sky above them. Zuko was then reminded again why he had an undying crush on her. "Uh," she stuttered, trying to regain her footing in this conversation, "yes. I felt very dirty."

Quirking an eyebrow, he teased, "Feeling dirty?" Smirking, Zuko ran a heated finger along her collarbone. "You don't seem the type."

Her lips parted in shock, making Zuko feel dizzy as he fantasized about her mouth, his hardened organ twitching slightly. _Agni._ "Oh?" She met his smirk with her own, bending the water droplet he played with from his finger. "You must not know me too well, then."

With sudden force, she was pressed up against the side of the shower, her back arching off the red stone into his body.

Zuko brought his mouth to her ear, breathing hotly, "I'd like to get to know you better."

She sighed, eyes rolling back in her head, and she bucked her hips unintentionally into his while he licked the shell of her ear. His wet tongue matched with the water droplets from earlier became almost too much for her, and she felt herself begin to slowly uncoil.

"Are you alright?" Eyes full of worry, Zuko brought his face level with hers, concerned with the sudden stiffness of her body.

"I'm fine," she cupped her hands around his face, brushing the scarred side with her thumb.

While he was there with her, eyes darting from her lips to the rise and fall of her chest, he felt like he was burning. The heat pushed him to continue, became encased fully in fire, but his requirement to honor her at all times made him hesitate.

"Zuko," she insisted, bringing his lips so close to her own that she could smell firewood and cherry blossom tea. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

With that, all hesitation disappeared. For the first time, Zuko forgot about honor.

The feel of Zuko's calloused hand against the small of her back, rubbing a light circle in her flesh, made her whimper softly. Taking that as an invitation, he lowered his lips to hers.

Before they could touch, though, Sokka's voice was heard just beyond the turn. Katara leapt from his arms, an apologetic kiss placed upon his cheek, and fled the scene before Zuko could even react.

Spirits, she was impressive.

But Zuko had no time to wallow in his desire. Instead, he made quick work to hide the very obvious and very enlarged tent in his pants.

As he finished readjusting, Suki came into sight first, poking fun at him, "What are you doing standing out here all on your own, Fire Lord?"

"I was planning on showering," he shrugged. This was not exactly a lie, so he spoke without doubt.

Toph, Aang, and Sokka soon followed suit behind her, each greeting him separately. Itching to exit the awkward situation (and possibly join Katara again), he excused himself to the bathroom.

"Hey, wait," Sokka stopped him before he stepped through the doorway, shooting him an odd look, "where's my sister?"

Zuko's blood ran cold for a moment and he couldn't formulate an appropriate response. All that came to mind was a list of rather sexual places he wished Katara would be. Terrible.

It was Toph, actually, that came to his rescue, "I just saw her go inside. I think she's taking a bath."

Again, his heart beat quickened with the thoughts of tan skin, half hidden with suds, spreading soap upon each exposed part of her skin before dipping lower into the water. He shuddered, biting his lip.

"Yup, probably. So, I'm just gonna shower now!"

Almost slamming the door, Zuko cursed at himself. Did this girl really have that much control over him? He removed his pants, now aware of his fully erect member.

Apparently, she did.

* * *

 _Author's Note: More to come...literally. OH, that was so gross, I apologize (or do I?). My character's are such teases, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter for more. Review please! It'll help me come up with some more sexy ideas. Ha...ha..._

 _P.S. I like writing my smut scenes with characters that are very in control. If you're looking for an innocent Zuko, or an unbearably hesitant Katara, don't search here._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Enjoy this lemony chapter. Depending upon feedback and reviews, I'll try updating this fic daily, because smuts easier to write than actual plot lol._

* * *

It didn't take long for Zuko to rid himself of the mid-day sweat that had collected on his body. He quickly squirted shampoo upon his head, massaging the gel into his locks. After he was fully washed off, he exhaled.

Those steps, evidently, weren't the greatest problem he faced.

The real problem was poking, stiff and heavy, out from between his hipbones, making it incredibly difficult to maneuver around the outdoor shower without ungracefully bumping into something. He didn't have the option to relieve himself, as all of his friends were standing less than three yards away, but he needed to figure out some type of solution.

A series of memories ran through his head - naked Iroh bathing in the Cherry Blossom Saunas, Sokka's smelly laundry after a long day's work, cleaning the daily piles of mess that Appa left behind - and Zuko was able to decrease the evidence of his impending situation. After ruffling his hair with a cloth and tying a red silken towel around his narrow waist, Zuko joined his friends outside.

"Took you long enough, Sparky," fumed Toph, pushing the Fire Lord aside. "I wanna shower."

Zuko scowled, lips thinning and single eyebrow lowering to just above his squinting eye, "Whatever. I'm gonna go finish up some work in my office, don't disturb me."

"Yes Sir, mister Fire Lord, Sir," with his hand at attention, Aang stuck his tongue out at his friend.

The firebender rolled his eyes and, huffing in finality, made his way through a side door all the way to the entrance room. To his left was his office, the right his bedroom, and straight forward, the guest bedrooms. Without a hint of uncertainty, Zuko strolled forward, back straight and head held high.

In the palace, the most elaborate and comfortable suites were cast off at one end, allowing am air of privacy for the Fire Lord's significant guests. The particular suit he was headed to was built around a large party room, or as Sokka called it, "lounging area." Through a door on one side was the boys' room - three king sized beds facing a wall made almost entirely of glass - and on the other side, an almost mirror-like reflection of that room for the girls. If it was true his friends would be showering, that would allot Zuko more than enough time to have some intimate moments with Katara.

Yet, as he neared the entrance to the lounge, his mind clouded with second thoughts. Heart fluttering by the plausibility of being rejected, Zuko felt his neck begin to sweat with nervousness. No longer feeling an imminent yearning to test his luck, the firebender began to retreat back down the hallway where he came.

All at once, though, Zuko heard something that changed his mind completely. Through the doors to her room came a soft whimper.

This could mean one of two things. One, Katara was dying, her last breathe spent on a s0ft call for help.

Or, two, Katara was doing something irresistibly delectable in between the apex of her thick thighs.

Zuko decided that there was a large possibility of the first being true, and therefore felt it justifiable to creep slowly to her ajar door. Peeking into the room, the Fire Lord was met with, inarguably, the most breathtaking sight known to man.

Katara, back pressed against the bed, was arched upwards, in just her unraveled bindings from earlier. One nimble hand ran down her smooth stomach, disappearing into her underwear. The other worked furiously, squeezing her breast and nipple. Each time she did so, she threw her head backwards, lips open in breathless pants, eyes hooded, cheeks flushing the same pink as the rest of her neck and chest.

Not knowing of what to do, Zuko did the only logical thing that came to mind in his horny, eighteen year old mind; stare, helplessly, and resist the urge to join her on the bed, replacing her hands with his own.

His knees wobbled, a heavy feeling stirring in his lower parts. There was a flush of heat that grew upon his body, the flame of the candles that hung along the walkway and in the room doubled in size.

Attempting to alleviate some tension, Zuko brought an eager hand to his waistband. Past the tuft of soft hair was his hardened shaft, straining rather painfully against the cloth of his shorts. He squeezed the base, biting back a groan in time with Katara's moan, much louder than before, as she ran her fingers through her dripping slit.

As Zuko swept his thumb over the head of his throbbing erection, he recognized a familiar sound; a finger penetrating the wetness of a woman's entrance. Katara's lips formed an "oh," as if she was in shock of the feeling. It almost became too much for Zuko, and he breathed in roughly, able to steady himself.

That is, until Katara opened her mouth, eyes widening while she cried his name out, stuttering slightly on the "Z."

His cock twitched, pulsing in his palm. Unable to watch any longer without making a ruinous decision, Zuko turned, almost sprinting back to his room. Regrettably for him, he retreated too quickly to see Katara smirk towards the door in an all-knowing manner.

On his trip back, he heard the approaching and retreating sounds of a few guards and servants, but luckily none of his friends'.

Once safely inside, Zuko almost collapsed atop his bed. He smacked his palm against the wooden backboard, growling hungrily as he stuffed his face into a pillow. Never before had the Fire Lord thirsted so intensely after someone.

Outside his door came a dull knock. He readjusted himself under the blankets, a stoic expression forced upon his face.

"Come in."

* * *

 _Author's Note: My little teases! So far, I'm trying to see how I want to delve into their romantic and platonic relationship (not just sexual), but that'll come with time. Based on reviews, I'll update sooner rather than later, and clear up this cliff-hanger I left you on! Thanks to all you faithful readers_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hi, remember when I said smut's easy for me to write? Yea, I take it back. This crap is tough...especially bc I was writing a very similar chapter in my other fic. Oh well, here it is._

 _A Guest left a review on the last chapter ("I'm hooked on this lol so excited to see how Zuko and Katara will come together") and when I read it I was like haha (; yea come together haha (;_

 _I'm the worst._

 _Anyway, all your reviews make me laugh out loud bc haha I am the ultimate teaser! And I'm just so happy you guys all like this stupid fic so much bc I love writing it. Anyway, enjoy some amusing interruptions, meddling Uncles, and a sexy surprise for our favorite awkward Fire Lord!_

* * *

"Come in."

His door creaked open, the red stained wood pushed easily by the woman on the other side.

"The reports from Earth Kingdom General Kanan are on your desk, Fire Lord," it was Rei, his first and most honored vassal. She was a senior woman, whom had grown up alongside Iroh, as was the daughter of Azulon's own personal servant. With an cocked brow, and an almost unnoticeable tilt in her painted lips, she eyed him. "They are expected to be completed by tonight. Shall I demand a later deadline?"

Zuko cleared his throat, holding his hands over his covered lap, ignoring the heave of his bare chest. Attempting to focus only on the matter at hand, he pushed all memories of Katara out of his mind, "No, no. I'll be on it tonight."

He shuddered at the choice of his words. "On it"?

With a bow, Rei retreated, shutting the door behind her. Curiously, Zuko removed the blankets from his lap, amused and rather pleased with the fact that the tent in his pants had diminished.

* * *

The office space was dull as ever. His back faced the windowed wall behind him, front staring straight towards the door. Since the sun was close to setting, each lantern and oil lamp was lit, growing and diminishing with his every breath.

"Paperwork," Zuko muttered, massaging his temple and scribbling his name down on another blank line. The same proposal he had directed back to back a thousand times before, rewritten in different words, sat tauntingly before him, while his mind was racing in a completely different direction.

He repeated the phrase that'd been said to him back when he started as Fire Lord; "initial here, initial there"; until his mouth burned from exhaustion, and he tipped a half empty glass cup up to his lips, a dribble of water trickling down his chin. With a swipe of his royal robes, his face was clean.

Not a very suitable action from a Fire Lord, he admitted, but no one was watching, and therefore no one had to know. In fact, unlike in his sleeping quarters, it was forbidden for a guard or servant to disturb him while he worked, unless the matter be of the upmost importance. Not that his assistants usually burst through his bedroom doors, but it had happened more than enough to become a slight problem for him.

Even so, Rei was hesitant to knock on his office panel at times, and she was most definitely aware of the slight fear Zuko had for her.

While his mind trailed down the path of privacy, though, his hand trailed somewhere else. The complicated layering of his regal attire, which he had donned promptly before scurrying down the hall to his workplace, proved difficult for Zuko to maneuver under. With a huff, his hand had slithered its way through the maze, finding comfort in being gripped around his member.

It was challenging pumping under the restraint of six or seven different types of fabrics, but the Fire Lord made due with what he could. He bit his lip, squeezing at the base of his pulsing organ, head lolling back and mouth falling open. Slowly, Zuko's hand inched upwards towards the throbbing head. As he ran his thumb over the top, he imagined it was a wet tongue copying his movements, sucking the heated skin. His knee jerked outwards, and he groaned as he twisted his hand, letting it fall back to the bottom of the shaft.

The firebender debated whether or not making the effort to lick his palm was worth it. With a shimmy of his hips, his hand was freed, and he ran his tongue over the palest part of it. Returning to its original placement, Zuko sped up his movements, once again imaging it was a woman's mouth over his cock, swallowing him fully at the back of her throat. He groaned and jolted upwards, causing his erection to pass quickly through his grip, and imagined wide, shimmering blue eyes meeting his hooded ones, irresistibly plump and swollen lips closing, wet and plushy, each time he thrust into her mouth, a drip of saliva on her chin.

In his mind, he placed two hands on tangled, knotty, brown hair, forcing her lower and lower, until he was met with a gag and moan, which shook his entire body, as he orgasmed into her ready mouth. She swallowed, cheeks aflame even with her chocolatey skin tone, and placed a delicate kiss on his softening organ.

Breathless, sweating under the pressure of one too many articles of clothing, Zuko sighed a soft "Katara," his eyes rolling backwards in his head, and fixed the torso part of his outfit. He was beyond finished with work for the night.

Pulling out a desk side drawer, he retrieved the tiny mirror one of his friends (it was probably Ty Lee, now that he thought of it) had left there. As he peered into it, he was met with yellow eyes that were, despite being hooded over, fierce with desire, a bleeding lip, and cheeks the same shade of red as his robes.

Well, at least he hadn't been-

"Nephew!" Iroh slammed the office door open, stepping inside was a toothy grin. "I have great news!"

Zuko stammered, almost toppling back in his chair, and massaged his temple, slowing the pant in his breath, "Ahem, Uncle! Yes, uh, what is it?"

His Uncle stilled, brow furrowing, "Zuko, is there something wrong? Your face is as red as cherry tea, and your robes are all out of order. It is said that a man who cannot appear orderly is cursed to find chaos in every corner he turns. "

"It's nothing, Uncle," standing, the Fire Lord straightened, his hands intertwined nervously under the arms of his robes. Resisting the urge to pull at his collar, Zuko cleared his throat. "I'm feeling a little under the weather, that's all. I should be heading to bed."

The older man stepped out of the way as Zuko walked through the doorway, turning the corner to his room. Iroh called out after him, his expression attempting annoyance but his tone unable to hide a bit of glee, "The bath in the suite is not working properly!"

"How is that good news?"

Turning his head away, the retired general whispered something to himself, before wishing his nephew sweet dreams.

* * *

On his walk back, Zuko mulled over the idea of installing a locking system on each door he used often, grumbling angrily about meddling Uncles who were born in a time before knocking existed. Fumbling with a breast pocket, the Fire Lord recovered the key to the corridor leading to his room, pushing his side against the wooden paneling.

Exhaling, he made his way down the passage, feeling the walls for the correct spot to press, and stumbling slightly when the entry slid open. Curse these secret rooms, he knew how to fend himself off from intruders, everything in this stupid palace was so overprotective. He barely had the chance to turn a corner without finding someone or something waiting for him.

Speaking of which.

"Hello, Fire Lord." A woman lay sideways upon his bed, her head propped up by one hand, the other tracing spirals into his silk bed sheet. Her body was draped in a thin, translucent, pale gold nightgown, adorned with red lace along the dipping neckline, and tying tightly around her tiny waist, right before the curve of her hips, where the nightgown ended. Petaled flowers of the same pastel red decorated the spaces over the breasts and nipples, wrapping around the back of the garment. Trailing his eyes down lower, Zuko was met with panties, visible under the material, of a matching color.

His eyes were wide, darting across every part of the room, including, though he hated to admit it, her. Clearing his throat, the Fire Lord shuffled from side to side, and ran a hand through his tussled hair, "Good evening, Katara."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I just realized this chapter's kinda short! Yikes, my bad. If it makes you feel any better, this cliffhanger makes my blood boil, too, bc I know EXACTLY what's coming next, and I'm so damn excited!_

Speaking of which, if any of you amazing reviewers have suggestions on what sexy stuff I should have our fav ship do together/tease each other with in the upcoming chapters, please please please comment! I sorta do need to come up with a more exciting topic for next chapter than just, well, you know, Katara being beautifully clumsy while bathing and Zuko trying not to stare.

Okay, before I go, I think I may do a more Katara centered third person pov in the next chapt, bc, even tho shes a confident gorgeous warrior, she's gotta b pretty nervous laying almost naked in god-like Zuko's bed, and that'll be fun for me to write. What do u guys think? Next update will be wayy sooner, I swear on Tui and La. Much love!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: A little look into the friendship between our beloved Fire Lord and Waterbender. Plus, bath time?_

* * *

"Good evening, Katara."

So, this was happening.

The wind blew faintly through the window, and a whirring sound rushed between the waterbender and the Fire Lord. Other than that and the ruffles of her feet against the satin bedsheets, the silence loomed over the scene. Momentarily, the smirk on Katara's face dropped; Zuko had yet to say anything, to move even, and his face had fallen flat. The only thing that stopped her from covering herself in shame and embarrassment was the light flush that had crept upon the Fire Lord's chest. Other than that, he was blank.

Zuko had grown accustomed to keeping a poker face in stressful situations. Once, during a meeting with the other heads of nations, a wood frog had found its way through a parted door and leaped down the center table, disorganizing stacks of important government policy papers. It took everything in Zuko's power not to burst out in laughter.

So it _had_ come in handy after all. Except this time around, the Fire Lord had no interest in laughing. The underside of his thumb came to rest upon his chin as he titled his eyes downwards, the single eyebrow lowering. With his other hand, he shuffled the robes falling down one arm. His jaw had tightened as he provided the same face he used throughout most of his meetings Interested, but somewhat skeptical in its look, he kept Katara in a staring match for a second longer, before she broke the sexy act and cracked a smile.

"The bath in my guest suite is broken. Can I just use yours?" She folded her legs under the nightgown, bent them so that only a bit of thigh was exposed, the upper part not its usual deep caramel due to the hue of gold. With a humph, she lifted herself from the bed, placing one foot at a time on his floor, as if to cautiously make sure she wouldn't disturb anyone.

He dropped his glare, a smirk breaking onto his face as he exposed a bit of teeth. Bringing a hand behind his neck, he reasoned with her, "And you couldn't just use the boy's suite bathroom?"

"Ah, come on, Fire Lord," she rolled her eyes, teasing him with a pointed tongue. "We miss you over here. You know the five of us don't even sleep in those huge rooms? We share the beds."

"What else could I expect? My best friends." Grinning as they met besides his bed, he realized that even now, when she was almost seventeen, he towered over her. It was funny. The blue eyes had stayed the same, her mother's necklace, the way she drew her hair backwards, but certain things had changed. Now, where snow or smooth skin may have laid, sun freckles resided on each cheek, and the former roundness of her face had disappeared. Her ears were pierced, and her collarbones protruded with each movement.

 _Beautiful,_ he thought.

She, on the other hand, hadn't taken in his beauty until that very moment, it seemed. In the candlelit room, a hint of moonlight coming from the barrel drawn curtains, she inspected him. The way his scar twitched with each facial movement, and the smoothness of his lips (he'd finally found time to moisturize them…or rather, found a servant to do it for him). If she hadn't taken an extra second to look, she would have never noticed the paleness of his jaw, despite the few hairs that grew from it, or the way the bump in his throat jumped each time he laughed. What was most familiar, shockingly, was the hair. Still rugged and shaggy as it had been when she'd first known him, even when it was up in its topknot.

There they'd stood, for a minute now, and stared at the grooves of each other's skin, before he cleared his throat and she'd shaken her head. "Which way's the bathroom?"

He pointed, but she yanked his hand, and steadily dragged him over with her. From the tap came a squeak as he turned it open, allowing her to adjust the temperature to her liking before plugging the drain. Content, she made her way over to the sink and poked lazily at the tidbits he kept there.

"You know," Zuko started, taking the spot on top of his closed toilet lid, "we never did finish that conversation we were having earlier."

"The one about _The Dragon of the West_? It was fun. Sokka fell asleep, but I'd totally see it again. Let's go next weekend."

"No, no, not that one…though now that I think about it, I'd love to go. I was talking about the political one," he spun around slightly on his seat.

"Right," she pried open a red canister to reveal his hair gel, and brought it to her nose to sniff. When she returned it to its space, she proceeded to face the large, singular mirror that spanned the wall, and imagined how it would feel to ready herself in the morning in this way. The way, she assumed, the Fire Lord did. "All I was meaning to say was that I thoroughly believe, since the Southern Water Tribe is deemed underdeveloped, we will never be seen as an equal to the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation. Politically, that is."

"I wouldn't say 'never,'" she peered upwards at him in the mirror, and he met her eyes steely eyes with a shiver. "I don't mean it like that. I mean that, unfortunately, I agree. It's been systematically forced on our people to believe that your people are…"

"Peasants? Savages?" Katara's eyes dropped back to the sink.

"Again, unfortunately, yes. I don't agree, of course."

"Took you long enough," she teased, recalling the names he used to taunt her with. "Isn't that right?"

"Ha-ha," scoffing, he dusted himself from where he previously sat and walked towards her, knocking an empty pill container from her hands, "I still can't apologize enough for that."

"No need to, Zuzu," her hips bumped firmly into his. "Though I hope one day the Water Tribe will be viewed as equals, I know we still have a lot of rebuilding to do." She sighed, before widening her eyes. "Hey! This is my comb! You've been using my comb!"

Zuko blushed, and chuckled nervously, "No way! That must've just gotten mixed up in there."

"Yea, sure, sure," she tapped him on the head with it. "That's so unhygienic! What if I had lice?"

"You really are neurotic," snatching the comb from her grip, he motioned it towards the tub. "And your bath is ready."

Almost every part of his body urged him to stay, to simply throw caution to the wind and wait for her to unrobe and dip in the water. But another part, a part buried deep inside of him, the same part that thanked servants and helpers though he knew it was not traditional, the part that his mother had instilled in him, knew it was time for him to leave. And so, on his heel he turned, almost out the door when-

"Zuko, look!" Katara grinned, and, if he had to describe it, almost giggled. A mountain of bubbles was forming just beyond where she stood, her back to him, undressing slowly. The tangles of her heavy curls coiled down her back, seemingly massaging the deep indent of her spine. While she brushed the arms of the nightgown off her shoulder, his eyes traced the way it plummeted, only to bounce around the curve of her hips. Just above her barely revealed panties were two dimples on her lower back, where he imagined placing his fingers as he held her. But that image was cut short as the nightgown dropped fully, and she bent downwards after hooking her underwear and tugging them off slowly. All Zuko could see was her shapely backside, and the heart the upper part of her thighs formed, before she placed one foot into the water at a time, with the same caution she had used before.

All the while, Zuko stood, dumbfound and babbling about bubbles and soap, before he decided silence was the best environment to admire in. Now, though, he was stuck in some kind of neutral realm, unknowing of what move to make next. Carefully, he too removed the heaviest of his robe layers. Not to undress, but mostly to allow himself some space to breathe as heavily as he urgently felt he must. Yet with his lack of robes came, of course, the problem of hiding his arousal.

This would become a very particular problem especially when Katara, without looking back at him, asked if he could wash her back for her.

With a deep breath, Zuko grabbed the body wash from the counter and made his way over to the tub. He dragged a stool from the far wall over to her side, careful not to stare too long at the body beneath the water. Slowly, he positioned himself, and squeezed a portion of soap into his hands before rubbing them together and bowing slightly towards her.

Hesitantly, she dragged her long locks over to the shoulder farthest from him, which gave him access to the smooth, brown skin of her back. Careful not to move too quickly, the Fire Lord allowed the suds to slide down her back before beginning to massage them into her.

"Zuko," she moaned quietly. The same moan he had heard not hours before in the guest bedroom. He felt his erection stiffen against his thigh, and saw his robes shift. The pale skin of his legs began to shiver with each feeling of her slick skin. "Around my neck."

The Fire Lord shifted from his seat and rested one knee on the tile floor, a position he had not practiced for almost two years now, as any stance of submission was deemed a dishonor. However, he had a strong feelings his ancestors would be giving him a pat on the back for being able to handle a moment as intricate as this one.

Katara, on the other hand, had tilted her head backwards against the tub, her breast coming dangerously close to lifting out of the water, as his hands caressed below her ears and the underside of her neck before dropping to her collar bones.

"Lower," breathing out her demand, Zuko almost toppled over.

"Uhm, say that again," he requested, and felt his voice shake. His skin had become hot and flushed from the warm water, but also from the positioning of her body, delicately resting, her eyes hooded shut and lips parted slightly, her breathing coming slowly and deep. This was how he had always imagined she would look, if he ever had the chance to-

He almost smacked himself for thinking about this now, out of all times, when his cock was so strained under his robes he felt the pulsing in his feet as much as in his chest.

Again, she breathed out, and he admired the way her collar bones responded to her sigh, "Lower, Zuko."

So, with certainty this time, the Fire Lord moved his hands lower, to the upper part of her breast. Lower again, to where his hands dipped below the water, the suds washing away, and the feeling of the swell of her breast became clear. And lower one more time, to where the her nipples brushed against his palm, and he let out the growl he had kept between gritted teeth for the past half hour.

"Fuck," he bit back, wet tongue between teeth, eyes shutting intensely. "Katara."

But she said nothing, only bucked her breasts upwards, further into his hands, where he felt himself cupping them softly, afraid to grab too roughly. In his fantasy, his nails would be scratching her, his teeth on her hardened nipples, sucking and pulling as she writhed around him. Instead, he was confined to simply holding them, massaging them in the same way he had done her back, and feeling the squishiness of the way her breasts seemed to mold around his fingers like clay, compared to the prominent nipples that he rolled between his middle and ring fingers.

His lip began to bleed from where his teeth dug into it, and the space between his eyes grew tight, but the place he felt the most pain was between his legs. His arousal was stiff and hot, continuously pressing against the tub or his leg and bringing him back to the harsh reality of the situation. Neither had moved for a long time before he caved, bringing his hand out of the water and up to cup her cheeks, delving into her as their warm, smooth lips met for the first, much sought after kiss. Her hands were warm on the back of his neck, and his wet in the tussle of her hair.

Before he could bother to attempt to slip his tongue against her bottom lip, however, she pulled away quickly.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry to leave you on another cliff hanger, especially when it's been **way too long** since I last updated. The story is starting to get good :)_


End file.
